


王臣·第十二章·不配

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing





	王臣·第十二章·不配

第十二章·不配

蜡烛终于燃尽，天色也已经黑了下来。可戏台之上，仍灯火通明。  
何察丝毫没有怜香惜玉的想法，直接将烛台拔出，里肉被扯着向外，扯的韩仲岐又是一声嘶吼。“侧君，请您起身到刑架上趴好。”  
刑架，成大字形，韩仲岐撑着地，慢慢爬起，双腿已经麻了，一动，如千万只蚂蚁咬噬肌肤。刚走一步，膝盖发软，整个人栽倒在地，狼狈不堪。没人搀扶，没人怜悯，有的，只是嘲笑，只是讥讽。韩仲岐咬着牙再次爬起，又再次摔倒，每一次都向着刑架摔去，他只想，让痛苦短一些。  
终于爬上刑架，两腿自然分开，整个身后及所有私.密之处，一览无遗的面向着所有人。有人端了水盆，有人个何察递了锦帕和毛刷。  
何察先用浸了水的锦帕给韩仲岐擦拭臀肉，将蜡油擦去，再用毛刷细细清理着穴.口。毛刷极软，拂过娇.嫩，痒的韩仲岐浑身难耐。好在洗.臀的时间很快，待清洗干净，责罚，便要来了。  
程谕硕手指指向藤杖，这个选择，另程砚浑身一紧。没有热身，没有轻薄，上来便是最毒辣的藤杖。府里的刑具都是泡过辣椒水的，折磨程度比天牢更甚。藤杖有多疼他是知道的，上来便这么狠，之后又该怎么熬。  
何察应是，取下藤杖在空中抽了两下，仅仅是风声鼓鼓，已经另所有人双股颤抖。  
没有提醒，也没有警告，藤杖呼啸而下，直接砸向粉嫩的穴.口。  
撕心裂肺的叫声从台上传来，程砚下意识的紧闭双眼。一下，仅仅一下，方才还完好的穴.肉，已经绽了花，血液顺着花蕾潺潺流下。  
程谕至冷漠的看着，不发一词。  
第二下紧接而来，依旧打在已经破口的位置，比上一下更甚，如同抽裂。  
韩仲岐大叫着，声音刺耳，仿佛整个王府都能听见。他没有被捆绑，程谕硕就是这样，他要他自己扛着，他不能动，更不能扛刑。  
辣椒水混入伤口，灼烧着里肉，更加疼痛。  
第三下高起狠落，抽在同一处，将伤口烂的更深。韩仲岐没叫，他也叫不出口，直接晕了过去。  
“弄醒。”  
是弄醒，不是泼醒。何察再次拿起藤杖，只是换了姿势，用藤杖一头狠狠刺入血肉模糊的穴.口。疼痛瞬间惊醒昏眩之人，韩仲岐震耳欲聋的叫声贯穿里外，吓晕了好几个男.宠。  
程砚的眼泪已经落了下来，他看着台上，那个曾经那样优秀的男儿，那个曾经教他马术的男儿，那个曾经和程谕硕青梅竹马执手比肩的男儿，此刻，犹如贱泥。  
三下藤杖已是极限，再打会死人。何察取了木杖，对着左半臀肉毫不留情的挥下。  
比起之前，韩仲岐觉得，现在才是最好的。他趴在刑架上，一动不动，死咬着牙，感受着臀肉在木杖下一点点肿起。  
十下一组，何察打的极有技巧。只是红肿，却不破皮。  
数到三十，韩仲岐终于有了动静，他开始不自觉的想要躲避，却又自觉地挪了回来。木杖发力咬着臀.肉，任他如何动作，都会不偏不倚的落在一起。  
数到五十，韩仲岐有些支撑不住，臀.肉被木杖带动，一上一下，胯骨撞在刑架上，发出叩叩声。  
数到八十，韩仲岐突然开口。“王爷，仲岐坚持不住，求您，求您绑了我。”  
“呵。”程谕硕冷眼看着，冷耳听着。“你配吗。”  
“贱.奴不配，但求您，发发慈悲。”韩仲岐哭了，哭声不大，但他们都能听到话里的哽咽。贱.奴，这两个字，每每从韩仲岐口中说出，程砚便如沉入海底一般无法呼吸。多卑贱的词，多羞.辱的自称，他怎么可以说出口，怎么可以。  
“本王，向来都不慈悲。”  
木杖接踵而来，比刚才更狠，更重。韩仲岐再也忍不住，面子里子皆顾不得，大声哭叫起来。他在喊，贱.奴知错。  
左臀挨了一百多杖，肌肤当真属于吹弹可破，肿起之高，似乎一个银针插入，便会直接漏气。  
短暂的停歇，韩仲岐哭的眼神迷离，风吹过，都会引起疼痛。他哭的上气不接下气，身子抖成筛子。  
“继续。”程谕硕可不愿给他休息的时间，冷冷开口，指了鞭子。  
鞭子不是普通的鞭子，是钢鞭，一下，皮开肉绽。  
“主子。”程砚突然跑到程谕硕身前，引的程谕至不禁皱眉。程砚跪在二人脚边，旁人尚未察觉，但程谕至明显听到了他脱口而出的哭腔。“何掌司累了，不如换奴才吧。”  
程谕硕看向程砚，他太明白程砚了，这种时候，他不出来，才有鬼。“好。”  
如临大赦，程砚吐了口气，起身上了戏台，接过何察手里的钢鞭，走到刑架前。他没有看韩仲岐，韩仲岐也没回头看他，就这样，相对沉默。  
钢鞭冰冷的温度，握在程砚冰冷的手中，臂起，鞭落。  
随之而来，韩仲岐无法忍住的痛呼。  
程砚下手之狠，吓得底下从未被他打过的一些男.宠瑟瑟发抖。他们一直听别人说起，千万别惹这个看起来温厚有礼的管家，他虽然是个奴才，但权力不比主子少多少。人家敬着身份向你鞠躬，你就得赶紧鞠回去。人家装模作样跪你一跪，你就得赶紧去扶起来，顺便还得给点银子压压惊。这管家看起来好说话，实则很记仇。  
但这看在何察与程家两个主子眼里，却另有一番看法。  
钢鞭每一节都是倒镶刺，银针很细，露出来的地方也很短，很难被肉眼瞧见，只有挨在身上才会知道其中奥秘。可此刻，程砚却是反拿钢鞭，看起来是以节骨处用力抽打，实则，是避免了银针划破肌肤，带来更大的痛疼。  
何察看在眼里，却没阻止。程砚是什么人他清楚得很，惹不起，绝对惹不起。  
钢鞭伤身，内伤外伤都伤，不过五鞭，韩仲岐已经再次陷入昏迷。  
身体上的责罚熬得过，心里的羞.辱又该如何熬。  
程砚没打算停手，正要起鞭，便听二字。“够了。”  
抓着鞭子的手一抖，勉强镇住，随手低回给何察，沾满鲜血。韩仲岐的臀.肉已不能再看，右臀和后.穴都已被抽烂，而左臀高高肿起，皮肤下渗出黝黑血色。  
“银针放血，所有人跪看，直到侧君醒来。”言罢，程谕硕起身便走。


End file.
